Se Eu Contasse
by MsArtheart
Summary: [Yukino centric][Adult Life][Continuação da fic "Se Eu Soubesse"]"Yukino foi completamente ingênua em suas vontades. Assim sendo, ela inocentemente acreditou que suportaria os pesares de viver ao lado de uma bem sucedida e chefe de família Haruka Suzushiro mesmo sabendo que nunca alcançaria o coração da loira como sempre desejou alcançar." AVISO: YURI&TW PARA UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP


**_AVISO COMPLEMENTAR: ANGST & ONE SIDED FEELINGS & TW PARA UNHEALTHY RELATIONSHIP E TEMAS DELICADOS! .Oneshot._**

 _ **E olha, só digo uma coisa a vocês: PESADÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO**_

 _ **Ah, e se tu não leu "Se Eu Soubesse" primeiro, tu vai boiar nessa fic aqui. :x**_

 _ **Corre lá pra dar uma lida lá, eu te espero heuheuheu**_

 _ **Enjoy!~** _[ I spend so much time / Believing all the lies / To keep the dream alive / Now it makes me sad / It makes me mad at truth / For loving what was you ]

* * *

Yukino mal soube categorizar seu sentimento àquela hora, a hora em que seu mundo caiu. Seus sonhos, sua fraca esperança de passar sua reles humanidade com Haruka...

 _A miserável miséria de antes._

Yukino foi completamente ingênua em suas vontades. Assim sendo, ela inocentemente acreditou que suportaria os pesares de viver ao lado de uma bem sucedida e chefe de família Haruka Suzushiro... Mesmo sabendo que nunca alcançaria o coração da loira como sempre desejou alcançar. Por outro lado, o ato de sonhar sempre foi um conforto para a morena de cabelos rebeldes e não o contrário... E por todos estes anos ela se manteve fiel ao seus sonhos como se fossem reais.

Yukino já perdeu a conta das tantas cartas de amor juradas com a mais sincera das palavras, dos vários contos de fadas protagonizando impecávelmente cada virtude de sua amada, das quantas vezes criou nomes inusitados derivados de seu próprio nome e o de sua melhor amiga e até mesmo das indecentes linhas traçadas em seus papéis retratando uma vontade totalmente proibida- Tudo na maior das inocentes intenções de tornar cada desejo seu ao menos palpável...

Sorte a da agora graduada em Gestão de Finanças por Haruka nunca ter dado a mínima atenção à sua insistente mania de sempre escrever e escrever, mas para o azar de Yukino, a sua muito bem apreciada musa a incentivava as idéias sempre nas piores horas do universo... Andar com um bloco de notas virtual instalado no celular era uma obrigação de Yukino que Haruka nunca sequer contestou. Muito pelo contrário, a loira erroneamente a incentivava sem sequer tomar conhecimento do monstro que criava.

Mas, no fim, Yukino nunca conseguiu de fato esconder nada para Haruka... E na primeira e única vez em que Yukino deixou sua guarda baixa -claramente uma ação de auto sabotagem-, Haruka quase se fez ciente dos anseios da morena...

 _Quase_.

Porque naquele dia e especialmente aquele dia foi o dia em que Haruka desapareceu do mundo sob as lâminas de Shizuru. Mas Haruka nunca lembraria. Yukino não se perdoaria se lembrasse...

 _Ou entendesse._

Parte de sua covardia era saber das dificuldades de Haruka em compreender sentimentos alheios. Haruka nunca deixou de lado sua mania de agir conforme seus instintos, nada mais e nada menos.

De fato, a morena foi tão covarde em seus anseios que deixou Haruka a ferir profundamente por querer provar mais para o mundo do que para si mesma que pelo menos uma vez na vida ela podia ser dona de sua própria vontade e que tinha a audácia de burlar regras mundanas sem se importar com as consequências...

Logo aquela noite.

No campus da Universidade de Fuuka.

E com Yukino à tira colo.

Aquele foi o único dia em que a universitária de notas altas se arrependeu amargamente de ser o sempre presente braço direito de Suzushiro. Se ela sequer imaginasse que a única vez que Haruka teria a audácia de frequentar uma das inúmeras festas que os graduandos de todas as ciências promovia, beber como se fosse a única coisa que a manteria viva e submeter sua melhor amiga à pior e agridoce experiência de sua vida, Yukino não pensaria duas vezes em recusar o pedido de Haruka pois, naquela noite, a loira foi tudo...

 _Menos a Haruka Suzushiro que Yukino acreditava conhecer._

No início da dita festa Haruka insistiu em se ancorar no balcão do bar improvisado, instruindo que Yukino se sentasse em seu colo e não no banco alto feito de plástico e alumínio que residia ao seu lado. A morena ponderou por um milésimo de segundo se a loira escolheu o balcão mais cheio de propósito... E percebeu que era apenas impressão sua, pois o único "bar" que fazia drinks elaborados se utilizando de bebidas fortes era este, então era mesmo de se esperar estar tão disputado. Ela mesma preferiu não se iludir com o óbvio... Mas quase caiu do colo de Suzushiro quando a ouviu pedir um whiskey duplo e sem gelo para si.

A intenção de Haruka era clara: Ela desejava se intoxicar.

E claro... Se este era o desejo de sua amada, Yukino também a acompanharia. E ela corajosamente pediu uma ice com frutas frescas e o bebeu na mesma rapidez que Haruka. Por sorte ou total preocupação, Yukino parou no quinto copo. Ela não desejava perder o controle e quase revelar seus profundos segredos mais uma vez...

 _Enquanto Haruka..._

Cada shot que tomava, mais suas mãos se faziam presentes e possessivas no corpo de Yukino. Talvez fosse a falta de um dos três níveis de apoio para os pés que estivesse forçando Haruka a segurá-la todo o momento ou pela cintura ou pelo vão das coxas ou pela ponta do joelho, talvez fosse o álcool se misturando ao sangue e transformando o equilíbrio em um esforço _voluntário_ ou talvez fosse o instinto de Haruka de proteger Yukino de qualquer ameaça ébria que ousasse se aproximar que fazia Haruka agir desta forma... Yukino realmente não conseguia mais deduzir os motivos de sua adorada, pois cada vez que sentia os braços firmes de Haruka deslizando por suas laterais para puxá-la contra o corpo esguio, ela somente processava os arrepios causados pelo contato entre peles e ignorava todo o resto.

O questionável ato involuntário de Haruka atiçava e muito as vontades de Yukino, porém sabe-se lá de onde ela reuniu o forte autocontrole que a impediu de se agarrar em Haruka e atacar o convidativo pescoço com línguas e dentes e lábios... E quando finalmente deu por si -o único momento em que conseguiu manter uma frágil linha de raciocínio-, Haruka já saía de sua posição para arrastá-la à tira colo até o meio da improvisada pista de dança sem se importar com os olhares igualmente ébrios das pessoas que as cercavam.

A loira não pensou duas vezes em se agarrar a Yukino antes mesmo da próxima música começar a tocar. Perdida e excitada como estava, Yukino apenas permitiu Haruka se mover contra seu corpo como bem desejasse... Céus, que ela explodisse ali, mas sem dúvidas se deliciaria com este contato hypersensitivo de Haruka... E de fato a _meganekko_ explodiu em um audível gemido no exato momento que sentiu uma língua deslizar pelo vão de seus lábios e demandar contato com a sua própria em meio as batidas frenéticas da música que as entorpecida.

Sim, Haruka beijou Yukino por puro reflexo.

E o beijo foi _intenso_.

 _Fugaz_.

Tal qual todos os seus mais obscuros sonhos...

Aquilo foi tão errado, e não menos viciante- -

Mesmo que por tão curto espaço de tempo, pois Haruka -no seu maior ponto de embriaguez- afastou seus lábios febris dos de Yukino e quase que inconscientemente confessou ao pé do ouvido de sua melhor amiga o quanto tinha _inveja_ de Shizuru Fujino; sua maior -e por um único lado- rival. A inveja de Suzushiro se baseava na tamanha coragem da morena clara de olhos carmim de ir contra as tradições de sua família, de se dar a liberdade de viver do jeito que melhor desejasse... E pior... Utilizando-se sempre de meios ilícitos -como sua mais que registrada forma polida de manipular as pessoas ao seu redor- para alcançar o que quer. Enquanto ela... Ela...

Haruka parou de dançar de repente, e puxou o braço de Yukino visando desesperadamente sair dali. A morena teve sua oportunidade, porém não fez objeção alguma ao desejo de fuga de sua paixão proibida... Porque Haruka estava em _brasas_ , e Yukino ansiava desesperadamente por ao menos uma _fagulha_ deste calor, mesmo com o alto risco de se _queimar_ por completo...

 _E, bom, ela também já tinha sua dose de licor pulsando nas veias._

Haruka conduziu Yukino ao seu destino com pressa, quase tropeçando. Seu peito ardia, o coração já queria sair de seu corpo por antecipação. Mas sendo por sorte ou puro azar, o lugar aonde Haruka levou Yukino era dubiamente perto. E óbvio. Era seu próprio dormitório. E estava vazio. E Yukino sabia que Haruka tinha uma colega de quarto. E aos poucos sua razão sobrepunha seus sentidos. E a pergunta que fez para si mesma era mais uma afirmação do que dúvida em si... Mas não houve tempo de se dar a resposta quando sentiu suas costas bater contra a porta maciça e uma língua molhada e quente ir de encontro ao seu pescoço.

Yukino se perdeu de qualquer pensamento que povoava sua mente. Ela apenas sentiu suas pernas fraquejando ao passar dos segundos que o corpo de seu desejo proibido se friccionava com o seu, e novamente o turbilhão de sensações lhe cegou os sentidos... E o cheiro forte de whisky exalado por cada poro de Haruka ajudou bastante na sua perda momentânea da sanidade.

Yukino deixou um gemido tímido escapar dos lábios quando Haruka segurou firmemente uma de suas coxas contra a própria cintura, impondo maior contato de corpos. A morena involuntariamente apoiou seus braços no vão do pescoço da loira quando esta a levantou para conduzí-la para o interior do dormitório. Depois da dureza da porta de madeira, suas costas enfim deram de encontro no macio de uma cama- Seu torso sem roupas na verdade. Tanto blusa quanto o sutiã romântico foi-se descartado entre os beijos carregados de luxúria que somente eram interrompidos pela busca de ar.

A grande marca registrada de Haruka era e ainda é sua invejável resistência e proeminente vigor, e estar ali com seu suposto pecado capital completamente descompassada acima de si só daria confirmação aos seus preceitos.

Entretanto, como uma agridoce mistura de remorso e deleite, Yukino não proferiu uma única palavra de carinho em resposta aos toques presentes de Haruka -apenas os desconcertantes gemidos escapados à cada ponto fraco que a loira acertava-. Yukino teve medo, medo de que uma única sílaba sua pudesse tirar Haruka de seu estado primário.

E Haruka de fato estava em seu auge. Fora as incontáveis vezes que a loira fez a morena se perder em seus torpores em um curto espaço de tempo, Yukino sentia os prazeres de seu fruto proibido escorrendo de sua entrada e descendo e lambuzando as coxas que ela não conseguia inquietar...

Porém a antiga grande Leoa de Fuuka não permitiu Yukino tocá-la uma única vez.

E essa ofensa por pouco sobrepôs a forte libido que ainda se fazia presente nas vontades da pequena universitária.

Mas o que mais doeu em Yukino foi ouvir o que ninguém gostaria de ouvir na vida assim que Haruka cessou seu clímax e se manteve por cima de seu corpo.

" _Se eu ao menos fosse o_ ** _homem_** _que papai tanto sonhava que eu fosse, eu me casaria com você, teria filhos com você, uma... Vida_ _de **verdade**_ com _você..."_

Os "ses", os "talvez", os "poderia ter sido de outro jeito"...

Yukino sabia que aquelas palavras eram de _arrependimento_. Ela sabia que no subquociente de Haruka, ela tinha total noção dos sentimentos da melhor amiga. Uma pena que era apenas em seu subquociente, pois olhe aonde Haruka está agora: Recém graduada e com um casamento mercado para o fim do ano.

Para Yukino, martírio foi ter passado cada dia de sua juventude discutindo ética, honestidade, princípios e tudo que fosse relacionado à honra, coisa que infelizmente faltava no marido de sua melhor amiga. Como Haruka pôde se unir a um crápula desses? E então ela se recordou das palavras de sua ainda muito admirada melhor amiga ditas naquela festa da universidade e também as proferidas embaixo dos lençóis. E Yukino se odiou por não ter nascido o _homem_ certo para Haruka- E se _homem_ fosse, seria ela realmente perfeita para Haruka? Logo esta Haruka Suzushiro que tanto clama por virilidade?

Pobre Yukino. Até seus desejos já não faziam mais sentido. Seu amor, além de proíbido, era impossível.

 _Impossível, em uma era onde a diversidade já havia ganho seu espaço e respeito._

 ** _=~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~==~.~.~.~.~=_**

Na contramão de toda dor que sentia, abandonar a companhia de Haruka nunca sequer passou por sua cabeça. E passados pouco mais de um ano de casamento arranjado, a primeira filha de Haruka veio ao mundo. E Yukino ficou sem chão. Ela nunca foi de acordo com os motivos da existência da pequenina neste mundo, mas com toda a certeza esta coitada recém nascida não teria culpa de seu descontentamento. Ela poderia não ter sido feita de amor, mas sem dúvidas conheceria o amor.

Esta pequena menina tornou Haruka uma mulher mais emotiva... E não menos exigente. Quem sabe agora Haruka tomaria jeito na vida e enfim perceberia o mundo ao seu redor? Nah, Yukino sabia melhor. Sabia que isso era pedir demais para o acaso.

Apenas com o nascimento da segunda filha de Haruka com o ser desprezível que era seu marido, Yukino finalmente se deu conta. Não se foram apenas anos desperdiçados desejando e almejando e ansiando pela reciprocidade de seu amor por Haruka. Se foram **décadas**. Décadas de servidão e dedicação inconsciente e incondicional, pois todos ao seu redor notavam a grande influência de Suzushiro em sua vida e vice versa, menos ela mesma.

Entretanto agora era tarde demais para qualquer confissão. Yukino perdeu um motivo para continuar a ser a escudeira sempre disposta à todo momento de Haruka, mas foi compensada com dois novos motivos para não ir embora de vez. E por mais meia década Yukino fincou o pé e se firmou na influência da educação das filhas de Suzushiro.

No terceiro filho, e finalmente este o herdeiro legítimo da Corporação Suzushiro –discurso que por instantes fez Yukino realmente apelar para a agressão física contra Haruka é só não o fez pois seu nefasto segredo estaria em jogo- foi a gota d'água para Yukino. Pouco mais de sete meses de vida do menino, Yukino entrega os panos e o seu prestigiado cargo na Corporação Suzushiro em conjunto.

Ainda assim, Yukino ainda se mantinha presente na vida de sua maior desilusão. Esta ainda forte presença apenas causou problemas em sua vida amorosa, se é que suas relações de uma única noite poderia se categorizar como tal. Nenhuma das inúmeras mulheres que passaram na vida de Yukino ao longo destes últimos anos alcançava suas expectativas. Nenhuma delas era tão suficiente quanto sua Haru-

E foi no emaranhado de torso e pernas e lençóis que Yukino se deu conta que levar esta vida só traria dor para quem se envolvesse com ela. Mais envergonhada consigo mesma do que com a situação em si, Yukino avisou a sua companhia daquela noite que a estadia já estava paga e que ela poderia usufruir como bem e _com_ _quem_ mais desejasse pois ela mesma não mais poderia continuar ali, e se retirou da suite presidencial do hotel.

Mesmo caminhando à passos pesados e tortuosos ela já não sabia mais sentir o chão sob seus pés. Por causa do que sentia por Haruka, Yukino abdicou _involuntariamente_ de sua vida pessoal e _voluntariamente_ da profissional. Sua vida naquele exato momento se resumia a sofrimento apenas...

Ah, sem contar as constantes dores de cabeça que as falácias e suposições sobre sua vida pessoal vinda das bocas de seus próprios colegas de trabalho a causavam. Decerto que mesmo que seu cargo de destaque na Corporação Suzushiro e os méritos oriundos de seus esforços para manter o negócio firme e forte lhe dessem certa credibilidade e respeito, burburinhos ainda se foram muito escutados pelos corredores do prédio matriz. Yukino suspeitava que mesmo com sua saída seu nome ainda era provavelmente bem lembrado lá dentro...

...Não que isso importasse no momento. Suas preocupações atendiam pelos nomes Suzuki, Suzuno e Suzukawa. Estes seus três eternos pequeninos era sua responsabilidade. Yukino não se perdoaria se a boa criação que ela insistiu em dar a eles fosse arruinada pela má influência do pai destes garotos. Por coincidência ou puro desleixo, este homem era completamente ausente nos seus deveres familiares. Ironicamente, Haruka nunca sequer contestou este aspecto particular do seu casamento. Talvez, e só remotamente talvez, ela o tivesse planejado assim. Yukino nunca poderia adivinhar.

O que ela pôde adivinhar e que de fato aconteceu foi o anúncio de Haruka sobre colocar seus meninos em um internato no exterior. Isso estava de certa forma premeditado, pois a ausência de Yukino nas Corporações Suzushiro era bem notável física e financeiramente. Ela sabia que Haruka nunca iria dar conta de tudo sozinha. A sina da morena era amar quem não a merecia, e a sina da loira era ser sua dependente.

Yukino claramente discordou da idéia de Haruka de se afastar de seus filhos, ainda mais agora que a primogênita mostrava sinais de rebeldia precoce e sua empresa era alvo de acusações ardilosas e ainda por cima sofria processos judiciais talvez _não_ _tão_ injustos... Tudo fruto da má influência do marido nos negócios agora que ele não mais tinha Yukino para impedir que tais bombas implantadas explodissem. E esfregar estes fatos na cara de Haruka agora seria o mesmo que dizer "eu avisei"; tão desnecessário de tão factual.

Em vez disso Yukino manteve o assunto aonde realmente interessava, e ainda argumentou para Haruka esta idéia sem escrúpulos ser uma péssima solução para seus problemas -que e lasque a compostura agora!-. No calor da emoção, Haruka frisou ser a detentora da educação de **seus** filhos e ainda disse que Yukino não tinha permissão de opinar sobre como ela deveria criar os **seus** filhos. E o único comando processado no cérebro de Yukino foi pegar sua bolsa e largar Haruka sozinha no restaurante em que tinham se encontrado.

Poucas horas após a meia noite, Yukino recebeu as desculpas sinceras de Haruka pelo telefone e junto a elas o comunicado de que não iria mandar os próprios filhos para fora do país. Yukino sentiu alívio em ouvir diretamente da boca de Haruka que ela finalmente se deu conta que estava sendo má influenciada pelas atitudes do marido covarde. Yukino também ficou momentaneamente surda na orelha esquerda por Haruka ter dado seu bravado encorajador pelo telefone e desligado logo depois.

Era difícil, realmente difícil para Yukino deixar de pensar em Haruka de forma romântica quando esta demonstrava -mesmo que de forma mais e mais rara ao longo das décadas- as atitudes que sempre a fazia se derreter de amor e admiração. E isso era o que mais doía para a morena. Esta era a cruz e o pecado que Yukino carregaria eternamente. E ela até queria, se sentia tentada a contar seu obscuro segredo e se desvencilhar da dor de esconder a maior verdade de sua vida à sua agora mais e mais amada sem desejar amar toda vez que Haruka dizia estar preparada para enxotar o marido crápula de sua vida pessoal e profissional, mas voltava atrás e nada fazia quando lia o jornal ou assistia as notícias e via a imagem de Suzushiro à braços dados e sorriso treinado com seu marido, dizendo que o mau tempo na Corporação Suzushiro ainda há de _sarrar_ (cessar).

Yukino se convenceu de uma vez por todas que não há mais espaço seu no coração de Haruka e talvez nunca tenha tido mesmo. Seu coração partido não a deixava mais raciocinar de forma coerente sobre seu papel na vida dos Suzushiro.

Agora, com a existência destes três pequenos onde o mais novo tinha pouco mais de seis anos de vida, Yukino realmente se perguntou se valia a pena abandoná-los. Ela não ousaria o ato por capricho, mas neste exato momento de sua vida Kikukawa Yukino já não aguentava mais.

Sua despedida foi um abraço apertado seguido de beijo demorado na testa de cada um e em vez de um sorriso largo, suas faces estampavam uma tristeza declarada... Algo que Haruka identificou erroneamente como chantagem emocional- - _pirraça_ propriamente dita. Ugh. Yukino não mais tolerava tamanha cegueira. E sinceramente, já estava mais do que no limite. Ela não mais desejava sofrer pelas más escolhas de sua melhor amiga, se é que é ainda é certo considerar Haruka assim. Ela realmente não sabia mais categorizar seu relacionamento com Haruka Suzushiro. A única decisão racional que sobrou foi a de se afastar definitivamente.

Então deixou de atender suas ligações diárias. E responder seus e-mails insistentes. Seu último encontro casual foi duas semanas antes de fazer a última visita aos seus pequenos. Não houve muito assunto trivial ou pessoal para ser discutido este dia. Palavras e ações não fariam jus aos seus sentimentos aquele momento -por isso Yukino esteve monossílaba o encontro inteiro-, o que deixou Haruka claramente desconfortável, mas ela milagrosamente respeitou os sentimentos de Yukino e não forçou conflito algum e até se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até seu condomínio. Yukino, claro, recusou prontamente.

A economista especialista fechou qualquer meio de contato com os Suzushiro após este dia. A realidade é que Yukino já se preparava para sair do país. A irrecusável proposta de emprego que recebeu de uma empresa estrangeira parceira da sua atual veio em uma ótima hora. Sua chance de iniciar uma nova vida não poderia ser desperdiçada- Yukino não desejava continuar em cárcere emocional. Sua carta de alforria estaria à uma assinatura de distância...

Mas se tratando de Suzushiro Haruka, nada vem fácil. A loira não permitiria Yukino sumir de sua vida sem antes dar satisfações. O que Yukino não esperava era Haruka demorar tanto para sentir o gosto amargo da despedida definitiva proferida na última vez que se encontraram casualmente. E realmente, somente na terceira semana sem contato com Yukino que Haruka decidiu confrontá-la diretamente. Coincidentemente, este dia que Suzushiro decidiu se dedicar em descobrir a verdade era o dia do embarque de Yukino no aeroporto.

Como de se adivinhar, a antiga Leoa de Fuuka entrou no condomínio e subiu as escadas do prédio que leva ao andar do apartamento de Yukino feito um furacão. As batidas ressoantes que dava na porta maciça se podia ser ouvido pelo oitavo andar inteiro.

Yukino, que estava no gabinete da síndica pronta para devolver as chaves de seu apartamento e resolver outras burocracias, ouviu os gritos estridentes de Suzushiro captados por uma das várias câmeras instaladas no canto dos corredores de cada andar. A síndica, apontando seu indicador para a tela que exibia Haruka agora dando **_coices_** na porta, indagou Yukino sobre quem era esta arruaceira e porquê ela estava agindo desta forma. Yukino, ao mesmo tempo acuada e surpresa, informou que iria resolver este problema o quanto antes, e então pediu licença e se retirou gabinete às pressas.

Yukino chegou ao oitavo andar já aos gritos de "Haruka-chan! Por favor, pare!", recebendo um "Eeh?" surpreso como resposta. A ex Tesoureira das Corporações Suzushiro não deu brecha para nenhuma outra reação de sua amiga, ela logo abriu a porta agora com marcas de amassado no formato perfeito de uma sola de calçado e puxou Haruka pela mão apressadamente antes que algum vizinho indignado intervisse.

A engenheira se viu surpresa ao notar a falta de mobília e adereços no interior do apartamento. Yukino a guiou para o balcão da cozinha, e deu um suspiro verdadeiramente cansado. Finalmente fez a pergunta que deveria ser feita antes mesmo de abrir a porta para Haruka.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Haruka-chan?

Seu tom soou mais seco e rude do que queria. Haruka sequer notou a franqueza abatida. Ugh.

— Eh!? Como assim o que eu tô fazendo aqui!? Você sumiu! Eu fiquei preocupada sabia!? Eu tô preocupada ainda! O que tá acontecendo, Yukino!?

— Estou saindo do país.

— Quê!? Por quê? É por minha causa!?

— Nã- Sigh...Sim. Um pouco. Semanas atrás eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho fora do Japão e aceitei. Eu estava entregando o apartamento para a síndica no momento que você chegou.

De todas as reações agitadas que podia esperar de Haruka, Yukino presenciou uma rara boquiaberta e claramente magoada surpresa. E mais egoístas indagações se seguiram.

— Por que você não me consultou antes de decidir!? Porquê não me contou quando a gente se encontrou!? Agora entendi porque você estava esquisita àquele dia!

Todas estas perguntas e a constatação da falha de percepção do mundo ao seu redor por parte de Haruka foi a gota d'água definitiva para Yukino. Haruka quer saber o que está acontecendo, certo? Chegou a hora de por para fora com a voz falha e embargada todos os anseios e angústias e desilusões carregados anos à esmo e ralar os pedaços estraçalhados de seu coração partido na cara de seu amor não correspondido.

 _É agora ou nunca._

— ...Fico feliz por você finalidade entender o que anda acontecendo, Haruka-chan. Será que entendeu também que não é saudável para mim estar perto de você agora? Todos esses anos- Todas essas **_décadas_ **estando ao seu lado protegendo tudo que construímos **_juntas_ **e evitando que tudo desmorone por causa das suas decisões erradas não evitou que eu **_morresse_** por dentro a cada dia!

Surpreendente, Haruka somente ouvia atenciosamente cada sílaba de remorso remoído e acumulado por anos sem prontamente contestar. Ela devia _ao_ _menos isso_ para sua melhor amiga. Yukino continuou.

— -desde a época de colégio! Desde esta época eu sabia que estar com você só me traria dor! Mas eu estava tão **_apaixonada_ **por você que eu não me importava! Eu só queria ser útil para você! Eu expus e sacrifiquei Diana ao perigo para te proteger da _paranóia ciumenta_ de Fujino Shizuru-san! Nós quase morremos por ca- -

— Eh!? Diana? Quem é Diana, Yukino!?

Yukino instantaneamente voltou a si do discurso enraivecido. Tinha se esquecido que Haruka nunca soube exatamente o rebuliço que foi ser uma das protagonistas da tramoia sobrenatural que assolou Fuuka durante sua juventude. A meganekko teve de respirar fundo novamente para melhor escolher as palavras que usaria agora.

— Fujino-san nunca te contou sobre a verdade por trás dos incidentes constantes que ocorria em Fuuka durante o tempo que vocês estiveram no mesmo campus da universidade?

— Nunca! E mesmo que contasse, aquela ochazuke ambulante me diria a verdade por acaso?

Haruka estava certa. Shizuru apenas revela meias verdades de acordo com seu interesse. Ela nunca teria a _empatia e o respeito_ suficientes para contar a sua declarada rival às verdades do mundo HiME. Este dever caberia somente à Yukino.

— Sigh... Ok. Por favor olhe para mim atentamente pois eu vou explicar de forma bem direta: eu, Fujino-san, Mai-san e outras nove meninas fomos... Amaldiçoadas. Nós tínhamos nossa pessoa mais preciosa e esse carinho era materializado em uma criatura mágica, os nossos _Childs_. E tínhamos que lutar uma contra a outra para manter a pessoa que mais amávamos viva. Minha pessoa mais preciosa era você, Haruka-chan.

Mais boquiaberta do que Haruka já estava, impossível. A mente da loira estava à mil! Eram tantas perguntas que ela não conseguia escolher a mais urgente, e até sentia que seu cérebro estava prestes a entrar em curto circuito. Estava tão desorientada que sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e de fato a ex-Diretora Executiva do Conselho Estudantil da Academia Fuuka praticamente deslizou verticalmente até o chão. Sem pensar duas vezes Yukino imediatamente se prestou a socorrer a amiga antes que caísse.

— Haruka-chan, Por favor recupere-se!

E a morena ajudou a loira a se levantar e se sentar no banco novamente. Com um copo de água servido, Haruka finalmente retomou sua linha de raciocínio.

— ...M-mas não foram esses tais _Childs_ que causaram o caos em Fuuka, né? Ou foi?

— Aqueles... Monstros, os _Orphans_ que apareciam aleatoriamente na academia Fuuka eram lacaios do _Lord Obsidian._ Nós combatíamos eles e a nós mesmas para no final a vencedora viver o resto de sua vida servindo este _demônio_. Tudo em nome do caos. Agradeço Tokiha Mai-san por ter-nos salvo deste inglório destino.

— Então aquele monstrengo roxo e a naginata da Bubuzuke eram mágicos? E ela só podia usar eles porque estava apaixonada pela garota Kuga!?

— Exatamente.

— E-e-e e foi por causa do ataque dela contra o seu _Child_ que eu desapareci e aleatoriamente acordei no seu quarto!?

— Hm.

— Inacreditável...! A-ainda assim você devia ter me contado toda essa loucura desde o início, Yukino!

Ah, Haruka Suzushiro... Teimosa como uma porta. Yukino estava perdendo a paciência novamente.

— Mas eu não podia, Haruka-chan! Eu não queria por em risco nossa amizade por causa dos meus sentimentos! Muita coisa estava em jogo!

— Mas a gente sempre procurava um jeito de resolver as coisas! Sempre foi assim!

Yukino perdeu o último fio de compostura que sobrou.

— O AMOR NÃO FUNCIONA DESSE JEITO! Você sequer- - A palavra _Dōseiai_ - _Sha_ existe para definir pessoas como eu! Você nunca poderá entender! E mesmo com as coisas horríveis que aconteceram todo esse tempo eu me mantive firme e calada para **você** prosperar! E que prosperidade hein! Um casamento arranjado com um desregrado cuja única coisa **decente** que fez na vida foi te ajudar a trazer ao mundo três crianças! Três! Mas somente _uma_ pode ter o privilégio de por adiante os negócios da família não é mesmo? Um negócio fadado à _falência_ por culpa da sua negligência!

Ao ouvir a última acusação, Haruka também levantou a voz.

— SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE ME ABANDONADO, TALVEZ- -

— Céus, você não está prestando atenção em **NADA** do que estou dizendo!? Haruka-chan, eu sou **lésbica** e passei minha juventude **inteira** sobrevivendo com migalhas do seu afeto! Eu era **apaixonada** por você e fiz das tripas coração para garantir um futuro decente para você e os _Suzus_ à troco de nada! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! ! !

E a compreensão de tudo que está acontecendo finalmente atinge Haruka como um tijolo. Um dos fortes rumores dignos de constantes apostas maldosas e ilegais e definitivamente puníveis quando descobertas entre os funcionários das Corporações Suzushiro se foi confirmado.

— ...Espera. Isso quer dizer que você saía com mulheres! ! E você escondeu isso de mim!? Yukino! !

De todas as constatações que Haruka podia fazer àquela hora, ela ainda insistiu em se manter na defensiva e se fazer de vítima. Sigh. Yukino praticamente suspirou com escárnio e descrença.

— Sim. Saía. Mas de quê adiantou? Eu _chorava_ quando acordava ao lado de cada mulher que tentou ganhar meu coração e não conseguiu por que eu só pensava no quanto eu desejava que fosse **_você_** a dormir e acordar do meu lado! Isso é cruel, Haruka-chan! Cruel!

E a última das angústias de Yukino se foi posta na mesa à olhos vermelhos de pranto e rosto inchado.

— E eu levaria para o túmulo se pudesse, mas você tem que saber que eu considerava Diana uma filha! Nossa filha! Nosso fruto! Assim como sempre considerei os três pequeninos tão meus quanto seus. Meu maior lamento é não ter mais forças para acompanhar de perto o crescimento dos _Suzus_. Espero que você ao menos tenha a _sabedoria_ de fazê-los feliz mesmo com tudo desmoronando.

Yukino não fez questão de suavizar a voz falhada e soluçada. E nem queria, muito pelo contrário. Necessitava das lágrimas escorrendo seu rosto para aliviar ao menos uma fagulha da dor que carrega. Haruka precisava presenciar o mal que causava à pessoa que ela jurava estar fazendo o bem.

— Eu- -

— Haruka-chan, chega! Saia! SAIA!

Yukino não desejava mais ouvir uma única sílaba de Haruka. E além disso necessitava continuar com os afazeres antes da viagem. Fora que se ficasse mais um _minuto_ dividindo o mesmo ar que sua desilusão, sabe-se lá qual crime passional será capaz de cometer. E se sacrificar mais do que se sacrificou não está em seus planos. _Não mais._

Ainda assim Haruka não largava o osso de jeito nenhum.

— Mas ainda precisamos conversar!

— Conversar sobre o quê? Eu já disse tudo o que tinha para dizer. Eu preciso disso, Eu **necessito** me _desintoxicar_ de você. Por favor Haruka-chan, saia daqui ou serei obrigada a ligar para a portaria..

Haruka teve de engolir todo seu orgulho para não contrariar o último pedido de Yukino, e só de fato conseguiu sair dali movendo seu corpo de forma automática -como se andasse praticamente marchando para fora do apartamento e por fim do prédio-. Yukino não esperou Haruka chegar até o final do corredor para poder fechar a porta amassada finalmente. A última palavra presa em sua garganta, o "Adeus, Haruka-chan..." foi sussurrado involuntariamente.

Com o rosto ardendo por conta das lágrimas e o corpo praticamente esgotado pelo desgaste emocional provocado pela discussão que acabara de acontecer, Yukino se afastou da porta e literalmente se escorou no balcão. Somente seus braços escondendo seu rosto molhado poderia ser seu conforto momentos antes da partida definitiva.

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Ah... Eu comecei a escrever esta ficzinha aque meses depois que eu tinha escrito "se eu soubesse", mas né, eu sou lerda demais pra descrever as ideias ;-;**_

 _ **Essa não é exatamente a única fic "adult life" que eu escrevi para harukino, ah mas não mesmo!**_

 _ **Mas esta aqui foi a mais angst que eu pude imaginar para o futuro delas... Ay mi Yukino pobrecita! ;-;**_

 _ **E bom, sobre o que aconteceu durante festa da universidade, foi proposital eu deixar a interpretação de forma bem ambígua... Se a relação sexual que elas tiveram foi consensual ou não, cabe a vocês me dizer ;)**_

 _ **E como me doeu escrever uma Haruka machista e escrota véi, nossinhora ceis num tem noção! E eu não me apropriei do coiso pra descrever as atitudes da Haruka, mas infelizmente seus atos retrógrados e conservadores (conservadores do quê afinal né?) coincidem com o momento atual que vivemos. Isso definitivamente NÃO FOI PROPOSITAL.**_

 _ **E caramba, que conversa reveladora mais longa! XD Eu não ia adicionar aos diálogos a explicação do universo HiME pra Haruka pois eu já fiz isso em outra fic Harukino, só que acabei escrevendo mesmo assim kkk**_

 _ **Ademais a pobre Haruka tem que ficar por dentro das tretas místicas né huehuehue**_

 _ **Ah, e quanto a idade dos filhos de Haruka, eu ainda não me decidi exatamente... Mas fazendo as contas direitinho, segundo o final da fic, a mais velha (Suzuki) dever ter +- 14 anos, a do meio (Suzuno) 12 e o mais novo (Suzukawa) quase 7. A Haruka e Yukino estão chegando aos seus quarentas.**_

 _ **O nome destes pimpolhos é uma piada interna que eu aproveitei de um dos Drama CD de Mai Hime (Drama CD 2 track 7 mais especificamente). Eu não achei brecha na fic pra comentar a bakice da Haruka de dar pros seus filhos sobrenomes como primeiro nome... Então saibam que tudo isso foi proposital, HU3!**_

 _ **Ah, e ainda haverá uma terceira parte que eu provavelmente vou levar mais três anos pra publicar, tá?**_

 _ **Estão avisados rç**_

 _ **Cya!~**_

 _ **(030315) (230418) (021218)**_


End file.
